El invierno ruso
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Rusia siempre ha estado solo en su casa. Todos le han abandonado, y la cosa parece que no tiene solución. ¿O acaso sí? Rusia/Ucrania.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, no a mí ;)**

**EL INVIERNO RUSO **

—_Lituania...Lituania, mírale... —suplicó Letonia, intentando resistirse al agarre del mayor mientras miraba a Rusia. El euroasiático estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín, con la nieve agolpada alrededor. Una incesante lluvia de copos caía del cielo. El ruso tenía la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera mirando a nada—. No podemos irnos así, sin más..._

—_Tenemos que hacerlo, Letonia. Es necesario, por nosotros. Por nuestra gente. Hemos de ser independientes— le dijo su hermano, con dolor en su voz—. A mí me afecta tanto como a ti, pero es algo que simplemente no podemos obviar._

_El menor de los bálticos echó a andar, con su hermano aún agarrándole suavemente del brazo. Letonia volvió la cabeza, intentando conservar aquella imagen de Rusia, que no daba nada de miedo. Más bien daba pena._

—_Lo siento...señor Rusia —fueron las últimas palabras del chico, antes de que las siluetas de los tres bálticos, llevando cada uno su bandera, desaparecieran en la niebla generada por la nevada._

Iván se despertó por culpa del sol, que le caía directamente en el rostro. Parpadeó, gruñendo, y se dio la vuelta, envolviéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Estaba verdaderamente de mal humor, y la culpa la tenía ese maldito sueño que no dejaba de atormentarlo. Había pasado una semana desde aquello, pero el ruso no podía olvidarse. Pensaba las veinticuatro horas del día en los bálticos, y no podía aceptar que ya no estuvieran con él. Se sentía solo, vacío, indefenso, sin nadie con quien hablar en su casa. Con nadie, excepto...

—Rusia-chan...¿ya estás despierto? —susurró una suave voz femenina. Rusia miró, sobrecogido al escuchar esa voz tan conocida. Su hermana mayor estaba mirándole desde la puerta—. Vístete...pronto estará listo el desayuno.

—¡Yeka! —exclamó el ruso, sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella sonrió comprensivamente, se puso un dedo en los labios, dio la vuelta y se marchó. El ruso, confundido, se bañó y se vistió, poniéndose su acostumbrada gabardina, y su bufanda. No quería desayunar, pero los ojos suplicantes de su hermana le convencieron de lo contrario.

—Voy a salir, Ucrania —anunció. Ella levantó la cabeza mientras lavaba los platos.

—¿Dónde vas? ¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó, solícita. Rusia negó con la cabeza, mientras la miraba amablemente.

—No hace falta, nee-chan. Será un breve paseo. Necesito pensar en ciertas cosas.

El hombre salió de la casa, haciendo tintinear las campanillas de encima de la puerta. Ucrania se quedó viéndole alejarse, preocupada. La cara de su hermano no auguraba nada bueno. Al acabar de lavar los platos, se masajeó los hombros, ya que le dolían bastante.

—Rusia-chan...si tan sólo dejaras que te ayude...todo te iría mejor —susurró la chica, poniendo cara de pena—. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? ¡Ah, ya sé!

Animada por el flash mental que acababa de tener, subió corriendo al desván de aquella casa, que estaba repleto de trastos hasta arriba. No cabía nada más. Pero ella sí sabía dónde estaba exactamente lo que buscaba. Fue hasta aquel rincón y cogió los dos objetos, sonriendo, mientras los guardaba en sus bolsillos. Después, salió al encuentro de su hermano.

—¡Rusia-chan! —exclamó, saludando con la mano, mientras se aproximaba al banco donde estaba sentado Iván—. ¿Has decidido parar a descansar?

El hombre le dirigió una cálida mirada y lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

—Estaba recordando, Yeka...¿recuerdas qué banco es éste? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en él?

Ucrania al principio no se acordó, pero luego algo conectó en su cabeza y cayó en la cuenta.

—Este banco es desde el que...oh —la chica se tapó la boca—. Rusia-chan...

Instintivamente ella se acercó a su hermano y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres...hablarlo? —le tanteó con cautela. Según qué estado de ánimo, Iván podía reaccionar de una manera o de otra. Pero esta vez la miró.

—Sí, quiero hablarlo...me lo quería seguir guardando, pero me parecía egoísta, Yekaterina...

Rusia abrazó a su hermana mayor, sintiéndose tan inseguro como un niño pequeño. Y ella le correspondió, envolviéndole con sus brazos todo lo que podía, intentando darle toda su protección y apoyo, y sonriendo.

—Puedes contarme lo que quieras, Iván...cualquier cosa —aseguró la ucraniana. Se sentía algo mal por haber estado huyendo de Rusia durante varios años. Su hermano necesitaba cariño, compañía y alguien que le comprendiera y hablara con él. Y lo único que tenía era soledad y malos recuerdos.

—Es...por los bálticos —confesó el ruso, con voz apagada—. Sé que ha pasado una semana desde que se independizaron definitivamente, pero aún los puedo ver al otro lado del jardín, ahí... -señaló el camino que conducía fuera de su propiedad-...diciéndome que querían la independencia. Fingí que no me afectaba, les dije que se podían marchar, pero ¿sabes cómo me quedé después, neechan?

Iván se apretó más contra su hermana mientras un par de lágrimas le resbalaban mejilla abajo, a las que sucedieron algunas más. Yekaterina simplemente le palmeó la espalda en señal de consuelo.

—Siempre he estado...solo. Pero cuando ellos se fueron fue cuando me sentí solo de verdad. Era algo insoportable —gimió Iván mientras continuaba llorando.

—Rusia-chan... —Ucrania era muy torpe en cuestiones de este tipo, pero en esta ocasión sabía exactamente qué decir y qué hacer—. Sé que te sentiste solo, pero ahora yo estoy contigo. Los tres bálticos...estoy segura de que si vas a verles, aceptarán tu compañía y podrás volver a relacionarte con ellos. Te darán otra oportunidad. Y además...

Metió la mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y extrajo un trenecito de madera, compuesto por una locomotora y dos vagones. Iván lo miró, y abrió mucho los ojos. Alargó una mano temblorosa y lo cogió.

—Esto es...el trenecito con el que yo jugaba. Recuerdo... que me lo hiciste tú.

La sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro, y eso alegró a su hermana más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Sí, te lo hice yo, y Natasha siempre quería robártelo para que fueras detrás de ella y le prestaras atención. ¿Te acuerdas? —dijo, con su dulce voz—. Y hablando de ella...

Sacó de su bolsillo el otro objeto, una foto enmarcada, con el cristal rajado.

Cuando Rusia la miró, se llevó una mano al corazón. Era una imagen de Ucrania, el propio Iván y Bielorrusia en su casa, con la nieve de fondo, cuando eran pequeños.

—Los he encontrado en el desván...pensé que querías verlos de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que notó Yekaterina fueron los brazos de su hermano rodeándola y abrazándola.

—Neechan...nunca podré agradecerte lo que has hecho hoy —murmuró Iván, para luego levantarse—. Ahora hay una cosa que debo hacer.

Empezó a andar por el camino, fuera de su casa.

—¡Rusia-chan! —lo llamó su hermana—. ¿Dónde vas?

—¿Dónde crees? —por la cara de Rusia cruzó una fugaz sonrisa—. Voy a verlos.

Dicho esto, continuó andando a paso rápido, mientras Ucrania apretaba la foto y el trenecito contra su corazón.

—"Que seas feliz, Rusia-chan".

* * *

-¡Lituania~~! -llamó Rusia, desde fuera de la casa-. Abre la puerta, da.

Toris reconoció la voz y se echó a temblar. Raivis y Eduard, que estaban en esos momentos con él, hicieron señas frenéticas de que no abriera, pero Lituania les dirigió otra mirada que significaba "si no abro ahora, nos abordará luego", y abrió. Rusia entró, con cara seria. Toris retrocedió a toda prisa hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, los cuales miraban a Rusia con auténtico pánico. Letonia parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-S-señor Rusia...q-qué sorpresa... -atinó a decir Toris-. ¿Qué...qué qui-?

Al lituano no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, pues pronto se vio metido casi dentro de la gabardina de Rusia, el cual había llegado hasta ellos, y les había envuelto en un abrazo a los tres a la vez. Raivis tenía una cara de gallina asustada que quería escapar de ahí lo antes posible, mientras que a Eduard se le habían empañado los cristales de las gafas, así que no había manera de ver qué cara ponía. Toris tenía un tic en la mandíbula. No entendía nada. Y menos cuando el gigante euroasiático dijo:

-¿Me podréis perdonar?

Los tres bálticos lo miraron con cara de extrañeza, y Letonia fue el primero en reaccionar. Se echó a llorar y se colgó del abrigo de Iván como un osito de peluche.

-Señor Rusia... -fue lo que logró decir. Iván le acarició el pelo, mientras Estonia y Lituania se unían al abrazo aunque algo vacilantes. Al ruso le bastaba eso.


End file.
